Angel In Disguise
by gundamgirl88
Summary: It's my first tenchi fic! yay! um...this is kinda pointless....and it was just thought up on a whim....i nono, check it out for yourself....^^


NOTE: I would STRONGLY suggest listening to the song first. Ya know, to get you in…the mood. ^^

Disclaimer: My Band-Aid has a smiley face drawn on it.

Angel in Disguise

Song written by Brandy

Songfic written by gundamgirl88

1-15-01

~~~~

An angel has always been thought

To be one of Gods most precious works

Guess that's how she had you fooled

Cause she was an angel in disguise

Hurt and pain could never come from her

So you left me only to find that

Hurt and pain involves her

But now you see your mistakes

And now you see your angel was a fake

And me love was never misplaced

See baby me love is true

And most importantly

Still I love you.

~~~

I saw them.

__

Them.

They didn't see me, but I saw them.

Bathed in moonlight, in the middle of a deserted park, under the stars. No one else to see them or interrupt them.

How Romantic.

And it hurt.

How ironic, that the universes most feared space pirate, immune to all and any physical injuries, would be in such incredible pain that it was hard to breathe. And all over a boy.

Just one boy…

I found it quite strange

The way you said, her name

And when you look in her eyes

I see the lust you cant deny

it's more to this than what you say

Cause in your sleep you call her name

You say she's just a friend

I knew right then cause the rain began

I was leaning against the wall of his apartment when he returned. Of course he didn't see me; I _do_ have _some_ useful powers. I stayed in the shadowed corner nevertheless, and watched him cross to his desk and sit himself down.

He looked at a picture at the back of his small workplace.

I knew which one.

It was of _her._

He fingered the glass of the frame, outlining a certain face protected by the case. His eyes had this weird misted look to them, something I had never seen before.

"Sakuya…" he breathed her name like a prayer, thinking no one would hear it.

Of course, I did.

~~

He had gone to bed hours ago.

But _I_ was still awake. I floated three feet above his sleeping form, me myself in a lying position. Just studying his face. He was dreaming. A troubled expression marred his features.

"Sakuya…" he said her name again.

I was beginning to hate her.

Gods, his face was so anguished, so torn with sadness.

I couldn't bear to just watch it.

With a tentative hand, I brushed my fingers across his brow, pushing some of his spiky-soft hair aside in the process. He calmed down somewhat under my soft touch, to which I let out a breath. I let my fingers roam down his soft cheek and curve his chin. I stopped there, unsure of how to continue. My fingers rested above his lips, but I didn't dare touch them. Instead I let his warm breath tease my fingertips, and I watched in fascination.

Without resignation, I leaned my head over, slowly, to where my fingers had been not moments before. Oh gods, what was I doing?

And then I kissed him.

Just leaned down and placed a soft, small kiss on his perfect lips.

Those lips, whose had been touched by another not hours ago. Gods, what a thief I was.

His beautiful brown eyes fluttered, and I moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

He sat up tiredly, looking around to find what had woken him, and bringing a hand to touch his lips softly.

I didn't dare look at him, instead focusing on something outside his balcony windows.

I didn't see him double-take, and barely register I was sitting on his bed. "Ry- Ryoko?!"

I didn't respond, and a silence fell over the two of us.

"Who's Sakuya?" I asked, still not letting myself look over at him, almost afraid of what the answer would be.

He sputtered meaninglessly for a good couple seconds, and I looked over to him now, peering into his eyes and searching for my own answer.

"She-she-she's just a friend!" he got out.

But I knew better.

In silence, I looked back out his balcony window. I got up wordlessly, and crossed his apartment floor, phasing through the windowpane and outside. 

It had started to rain.

Angel in disguise she was

But somehow you fell for her

Sakuya.

I knew her…somewhat.

Sickly sweet, pretty, smart, friendly, and oh so innocent.

And in love with Tenchi Masaki.

And Tenchi Masaki was in love with her.

Until she broke your heart that day

And left you in the rain

But still I love you.

Parting is such sweet sorrow.

What a load of crap.

But how true it is.

I saw _her_ departure.

"Tenchi!" she called out.

"Sakuya!" he called after her, and his face was troubled again, torn with the same anguish I felt from looking at it.

Couldn't that girl see she was breaking Tenchi's heart? Couldn't she see what she was doing? What trouble she was causing?

But it was too late now…

Because Sakuya Kumashiro was gone.

The rain pelted us both, although he didn't know _both_ of us were there. It hadn't stopped raining since I left. Oh gods, I wanted to destroy something. Oh gods, why was I praying so much?

Everyone was leaving him. He was so utterly alone.

And you better believe I knew what it was like to be lonely. Being a space pirate didn't have _all_ the perks.

He had crumpled to his knees in the middle of the deserted street. No tears ran down his face, for his cheeks were already wet with rain.

Although I knew it was no consolation, I whispered something onto the wind.

"I still love you, Tenchi."

If I had stayed long enough to watch, I would have seen his head jump up with a start, as he looked around for the owner of the voice, as though something had simply drifted into his mind.

She seemed so, familiar the day that I met her

Who was she foolin' I had a clue what she was doin'

Thoughts of suspicion brought to my attention

I fell in her game I'm so lost

Please stop the rain

It was a Sunday afternoon. I was roaming the streets of Tokyo, holding a bag of groceries under one arm. Although it was still raining, I had sunglasses on, and my head was bent down.

Suddenly I ran into something solid, and was tossed backward on impact. My bag was strewn to the ground; it's contents spilling on the sidewalk.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" a high, feminine voice called as I sat rubbing my head, my butt absorbing rain off the ground.

Wait…I knew that voice…

I looked up in alarm, seeing the very last person I ever wanted to see…

"Sakuya…" I said without thinking it.

Her head shot up at the sound of her name, and she looked at me oddly. "How…how do you know my name?"

My face drained of the little emotion I had, and I bent to begin picking up my goods. "I've seen you around." She raised an eyebrow in a lost expression. "With that Tenchi kid. It's a small town."

She seemed to accept my answer, and bent wordlessly to help me pick up my wet things. "Yes…Tenchi…"

I glared at her through my sunglasses. Her eyes were cast solely on the ground, and she picked up another item, putting it back in the plastic back.

"You broke his heart, you know."

She was either too lost in her thoughts or didn't bother to, but she didn't ask me how I knew that.

"Yes…" she whispered, barely letting me hear.

Without preamble, she dropped my stuff, and stood up, "I have to go, I'm sorry." And she took off running down the street.

She wasn't going to Tenchi's, he lived in the other direction. I was on the opposite side of town anyway; she wouldn't be able to make it.

I watched her go off, the rain masking her departure.

The Rain.

With outrage, I turned my head upwards. "Stop it!" I yelled, "Stop raining!"

Of course, nothing happened of my quest.

I crumpled to my knees, letting my head droop. "Please..." I whispered. "Just stop the rain."

And now a different kind of rain was on my face. A foreign, salty rain, full of guilt and sadness, something new to me.

Ryoko was crying.

And when my music stops

And when my tear drops

And when the rain ends

My heart will beat again

Well, I was just really bored and listening to one of my old Brandy CD's , had Tenchi on the brain, was helpin ali-chan with the new tenchi site, which isn't finished yet. But when it is it will be called "Of Good and Evil" it will be a site dedicated to ryoko and tenchi! Sigh, it's all so sweet…


End file.
